Confissão
by Patricia Granger
Summary: Eu,Lily Evans,quero fazer uma...confissão.


[c][i] Confissão [/i][/c]  
  
Sinopse: Eu,Lily Evas,quero fazer uma...confissão.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Eu,Lílian Evans,dezessete anos,monitora-chefe da Grifinória,que sempre impliquei com os marotos desde que os conheci,quero confessar uma coisa.Mas não é uma coisa sem importância,na verdade é a coisa mais confusa e sem sentido que já aconteceu na minha vida.Não sei quando e por quê começou, realmente não faço ideía.Por que com tantas pessoas no mundo isso tem que estar acontecendo comigo?Justo eu,que sempre ficava enojada só de pensar na ideía,justo eu,que sempre desejei o contrário.O mundo é confuso.Certamente,só pode ser isso.Não há outra explicação razoável,apesar de achar que nem essa é uma explicação razoável.Não pode ser.Nem em um universo paralelo poderia ocorrer uma coisa dessas,mas ocorreu justamento no meu pequeno e calmo mundo.Meu mundo caiu, fiquei completamente abalada e por isso quero fazer essa confissão.Como não tenho ninguém em quem confiar tamanho absurdo,escrevo esta carta,que provavelmente será destruída por mim mesma,depois que esse fase de pura insanidade mental passar.Espero que passe.Tomara que passe.Agora sem mais delongas tentarei explicar o que está acontecendo comigo.Como eu disse,tentarei.Não prometo nada.Se não conseguir entender,não se preocupe,nem eu mesma entendo.Lá vai...  
  
Até os meus dez anos,vivia calma e tranquilamente com minha mãe,meu pai e minha irmã mais velha,Petúnia.Não nos davamos muito bem,mas isso não vem ao caso.Então,no meu aniversário de onze anos,recebi uma carta,na qual estava escrita que eu era uma bruxa,e que como tal deveria ir para uma escola de magia,no meu caso,Hogwarts.Acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz na minha vida.Todas as coisas estranhas que aconteciam comigo,estavam agora explicadas.Meus pais receberam a notícia muito bem,o mesmo não ocorreu com Petúnia.Depois,fomos ao beco diagonal,fizemos as compras,etc.Estavamos na sorveteria,quando entrou um garoto e eu não pude deixar de reparar nele.Tinha os cabelos pretos rebeldes,olhos pretos,era alto e magro,e tinha um sorriso encantador,desafiante.Era bonito,isso eu não nego,e como aparentava ter a minha idade,fui até ele para perguntar se ele iria para a mesma escola que eu,só que no caminho,apareceram umas duas garotas na frente dele,paquerando-o,e ele começou a paquerá-las imediatamente,o que me deixou com uma raiva imensa,ele não prestava.Desisti de ir até ele e voltei para a minha mesa.Essa foi a primeira vez que vi Tiago Potter.  
  
No dia em que começavam as aulas (depois de muito esforço,consegui decobrir onde e como atravessar a plataforma nove e três quartos),voltei a vê-lo.Continuava o mesmo,só que agora tinha encontrado um amigo tão idiota quanto ele,Sirius Black.No meu primeiro ano,eles fizeram história,tinham mais detenções do que qualquer outro,sem contar no número de encontros.Isso me deixava irritada.Mas o que mais me deixava irritada,era quando eles azaravam alguém nos corredores,ficavam se exibindo.Aí então eu perdia a paciência e brigava com eles.E adiantava alguma coisa?Parecia que depois que alguém dava uma bronca neles,eles pioravam.Esqueci de mencionar,mas eles tinham mais dois amigos, um era estudioso,era Remo Lupin,o menos idiota deles,e o outro era um tremendo puxa-saco,Pedro Pettigrew.O quarteto fantástico autodenominava-se Os Marotos.E parece que a maioria dos alunos estava contra mim,parecia que eu era a única (além dos Sonserinos),que os achava insuportáveis.  
  
No segundo ano,as detenções aumentaram,o número de encontros aumentou,e a minha paciência com eles diminuiu,pra variar.Sinceramente,não sei como eles ainda não tinham sido expulsos de Hogwarts.Pura sorte,eu acho.Ou será que eles também tinham conquistado o diretor?Do jeito que eles são,não duvido nada.As nossas brigas continuavam,incessantemente.E o idiota do Potter sempre arranjava um jeito de me responder a altura.Como pode existir um ser humano tão....tão....intragável como ele?Deve ter sido um engano,era pra ele ter nascido como barata,mas por engano nasceu como um ser humano,que pena,se ele tivesse nascido como barata,seria mais fácil esmagá-lo.  
  
No terceiro ano,as visitas à Hogsmead foram permitidas,e assim os antes ditos encontros puderam ser assim chamados.Não entendo a cabeça das garotas daqui,nunca pensei que viveria o suficiente para ver um ser humano se rebaixar tanto,mas me enganei,não vi só um ser humano fazendo isso,vi quase toda a população feminina de Hogwarts.É um absurdo!Parece que os marotos tinham voltado das férias renovados,as brincadeiras de antes nem se comparavam com as de agora.Acho que eles fazem um curso disso no verão,só pode.O Potter continuava tão arrogante quanto antes,ou até mais.Mas,o que eu não entendo,é que mesmo sendo os alunos mais bagunçeiros da escola,tiravam umas das melhores notas,o Lupin,tirava notas iguais às minhas.Como isso podia acontecer?Não perguntem.  
  
No quarto ano,os alunos podiam participar de bailes.Não gostei muito da ideía,achei que ninguém ia me convidar.Confesso que não era feia,até que tinha meus atrativos,meus cabelos ruivos e meus olhos verdes combinavam,davam um certo charme à minha pessoa.Só que nunca fui muito ligada nisso, acho muita besteira esses bailes.Recebi alguns convites,só que não os aceitei,parece que eu estava esperando a pessoa certa me convidar e ela nunca apareceu,parecia que não.Estava quieta no meu canto estudando Poções (o professor de vez em quando aplicava provas surpresas),e a pior pessoa da face da Terra,Tiago Potter,parou na minha frente,como que me analisando."Evans?",ele perguntou.Eu perguntei um "O quê?"bem grosseiro,e ele passou a mão naquele cabelo idiota dele (esqueci de dizer, mas parecia que ele fazia isso para me irritar,o cabelo dele já era rebelde,precisava bagunçar mais ainda?),"Vai ter o baile,e eu queria que você fosse comigo.Te pego às sete?".Não esperei nenhum segundo.Como aquele idiota podia ser tão arrogante,pretencioso e estúpido?Como ele se atrevia a pensar que eu iria com ele de bom agrado?Me coloquei à frente dele,e começei a gritar :"Como se atreve, Potter?De onde você tirou essa ideía maluca?Eu nunca vou me rebaixar a tal ponto de sair com você, nunca!Nem se você fosse o ultímo homem do planeta eu sairia com você.Passe bem,Potter!".Me arrependo dessas palavras agora.Parece que foi uma motivação.Como fui a primeira garota que o dispensou,acho que me tornei uma desafio,e o pior,um desafio que ele queria vencer a qualquer custo.  
  
No quinto ano,minha vida piorou em relação à Tiago Potter.Quase todos os dias,ouvia-se a pergunta: "Evans,quer sair comigo?".Mesmo querendo sair comigo,os encontros dele com outras garotas não cessavam.Não sei porque,mas a minha raiva daquele idota era maior agora,sempre que o via com elas,tinha vontade de matá-lo ali mesmo.Os marotos,pricipalmente a dupla infálivel,Black e Potter,tinham agora uma nova diversão: atormentar o Snape,um sonserino pouco sociável,porém brilhante em poções.Sempre que o azaravam para sua própria diversão,eu os advertia,esqueci de contar,tinha me tornado monitora.E sempre recebia a mesma resposta,quando perguntava o por que de eles fazerem isso: "É mais pelo fato de ele ter nascido,se é que me entende."E adivinhem quem é que dava essa resposta tão criativa?Isso mesmo,o idiota em pessoa.  
  
No sexto ano,as coisas ficaram mais confusas,se é possível.Os convites continuavam,as brincadeiras continuavam,acompanhadas das detenções é claro.Minha raiva nunca tinha estado tão grande como agora.Tinha sonhos estranhos,quando acordava não os lembrava,mas presumi que eram tristes,pois meu travesseiro amanhecia encharcado de lágrimas.Sempre que via o Potter,meu humor piorava,ficava triste,angustiada.Parei de insultá-lo,agora somente o ignorava.De vez em quando,eu ficava o observando,procurando mais defeitos.Tentando ver o que é que ele tinha de tão especial que as garotas gostavam dele tanto assim.Percebi que ele continuava tão bonito como da primeira vez que o vi,ou um pouco mais.Continuava com o sorriso encantador,desafiante,maroto.Era o melhor apanhador que a escola já tivera,todos comentavam.Era inteligente,engraçado.Não consigo negar,eu não odeio mais o Potter.No baile desse ano,recusei o convite dele,como nos anos anteriores.Ele convidou uma outra garota,pela primeira vez na minha vida,o que senti quando os vi juntos,não foi raiva,foi outra coisa,não sei o que,nunca senti isso antes.O ano letivo acabou,e fui para a minha casa.  
  
Nas férias,toda vez que pensava em Hogwarts,meu coração apertava,seria o meu ultímo ano.Mas acho que não era por Hogwarts que meu coração apertava,era por outra coisa.Alguma coisa que eu sentia que se não fizesse algo,iria perder.Recebi uma carta dizendo que eu tinha me tornado monitora- chefe,o que aliviou um pouco a minha dor.Minha mãe dizia que eu estava séria demais,triste,que estava completamente diferente.Meu pai dizia o mesmo.Comprei meus materias no Beco Diagonal,como de costume,e fui para a mesma sorveteria que tinha ido na minha primeira ida ao mundo mágico.Após pegar uma casquinha de chocolate,sentei em uma mesa e fiquei lá,apreciando meu sorvete.Estava perdida em pensamentos,quando alguém sentou-se à minha frente e disse marotamente : "Acho que isso é um encontro."Virei os olhos para ver quem era,e na minha frente estava Tiago Potter.Não sei por que,mas a minha tristeza passou,a angústia passou,e dei um leve sorriso: "Novo conceito de encontro,não?",foi a vez dele sorrir :"Meus conceitos estão mudando a muito tempo.".Aquela frase me acordou,disse que tinha de ir,estava atrasada,que o via em Hogwarts.No caminho de volta para a minha casa,percebi o que tinha acontecido,aquela foi a minha primeira conversa civilizada com Tiago Potter.  
  
Era primeiro de setembro,e estava carregando as minhas coisas para a cabine dos monitores-chefes.Abri a porta da cabine e fiquei totalmente surpresa com meu colega de monitoria,era Tiago Potter.O cumprimentei e sentei em frente à ele:  
  
- Então,você é monitor-chefe,Potter? - disse tentando quebrar o silêncio.  
  
- Sou.Fiquei tão surpreso quanto você. - ele disse sorrindo - Já que vamos ser parceiros,que tal me chamar de Tiago?  
  
Fiquei um tempo quieta,como que ponderando a questão,por fim concordei,e disse que então ele poderia me chamar de Lily.  
  
- Lily? - ele parecia um tanto quanto inseguro.  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Lembra do nosso encontro na sorveteria nessas férias?  
  
- Lembro.O que é que tem?  
  
- Por que você foi gentil comigo?  
  
Fui pega de surpresa com aquela pergunta.Não sabia o que responder.Eu mesma não sabia por que tinha sido gentil com ele naquele dia.Acabei pensando em voz alta:  
  
- Acho que eu também estou mudando meus conceitos.  
  
O rosto de Tiago se iluminou,percebi que o sorriso dele era bem mais bonito do que eu pensava,os cabelos rebeldes eram bem mais charmosos,os olhos bem mais profundos,percebi o por que das garotas gostarem dele.Ele era absolutamente incrível.  
  
Ele começou a se aproximar de mim,cuidadosamente,enquanto eu me perdia em seus olhos e em seu sorriso,pensando no que eu tinha perdido durante todos esses anos.Agora eu entendia porque andava tão triste,era saudades,medo de perder Tiago Potter.Medo de perder a única pessoa que amei, amo e vou amar em toda a minha vida.O que eu sentia quando o via com outras garotas não era raiva, era cíumes.Confudi ódio com amor.De repente,ele estava muito próximo,podia sentir o perfume dele,seus olhos fixos nos meus,nosso lábios se encontrando levemente,como que pedindo permissão,e então o beijo aconteceu.Fechei os meus olhos para sentir os sentimentos de todos aqueles anos voltaram de uma só vez à tona,amor,desejo, paixão,esperança,ternura,tudo com um leve sabor de chocolate.Desejei que aquele momento nunca acabasse,mas como tudo que é bom acaba,o beijo acabou.Tiago olhou em meus olhos e com a voz mais doce do mundo,perguntou :  
  
- Lily,quer namorar comigo?  
  
- Eu..eu...eu não sei. - me sentia completamente idiota,o que estava acontecendo comigo?  
  
Saí da cabine,percorrendo os corredores,procurando uma cabine vazia.Achei uma.Me sentei e começei a escrever esta carta.Será que foi tudo um pesadelo?Um sonho?Ou será que foi real?Espero que tenha sido real,espero que seja real.Como disse anteriormente,não sei como,onde,quando e por que isso começou.Não sei quando me apaixonei por Tiago Potter.Será que foi na primeira vez que o vi?Ou será que foi depois?Isso não mais importa.O que importa agora é como isso vai terminar,e eu já sei como isso vai terminar."  
  
Lily saiu da cabine em que estava e foi correndo até a cabine dos monitores-chefes,desejando que ele ainda estivesse lá,desejando que não tivesse feito nenhuma besteira.Abriu a porta da cabine,e lá estava Tiago encarando o chão,parecia triste,abalado.Caminhou lentamente até ele,sentou- se ao seu lado,e o chamou:  
  
- Tiago?  
  
- Sim? - ele continuava encarando o chão,como que esperando sua sentença.  
  
- Eu queria te dar a resposta.  
  
Ele virou a cabeça para ela,podendo assim olhá-la nos olhos.  
  
- E qual é? - agora ele parecia anscioso.Anscioso como nunca tinha estado em toda a sua vida.  
  
- Sim,para sempre. - ela disse sorrindo,um sorriso radiante,como o garoto à sua frente nunca tinha visto igual.  
  
E então o tempo não mais existia,ninguém mais existia,nada mais existia.Só existiam Lily Evans e Tiago Potter.E mais um beijo com sabor de chocolate selou aquela união,para sempre,para todo o sempre.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Nota da Autora: Foi a minha primeira short-fic,espero que tenham gostado.Não foi betada,então qualquer erro ortográfico,ignorem,hehe.Please,comentem!Se vcs gostaram dessa short,espero que acompanhem minha nova fic em breve: "Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias",uma comédia romântica Tiago/Lílian no sétimo ano deles.  
  
Bjus;  
  
Patricia Granger. 


End file.
